Demon love
by DangerousAngel123
Summary: Why did I have to be his mate His the king of the whole world. The demon kings and prince's mates. My life is crazy. I promise you that this story is better than the summary. I just suck at them.
1. Prologue

**[Edited by DangerousAngel123 - 7/22/2016]**

The rain was poring down hard. In all honesty? It doesn't bother me in slightest, since it's really the only time I can actually get clean. "Blossom!" I look behind me to face the voice, which is – one – of my dearest sisters, Bubbles Utonium. She was running toward me as her blond hair was soaked from the rain, clinging to her back as she ran. Her light blue diamond eyes can barley be seen by the bags under them from lack of sleep– not that it isn't normal. I put my orange-ish auburn hair up in a ribbon that goes all the way down to my torso.

My blossom pink eyes are also hard to see with the – possibly giant! – bags under them looking at my dear sister with concern "What is it Bubbles? Is something wrong at camp?" I ask her.

"Angel and I need help in the infirmary." She said seeming exhausted. "Angel went to go get Buttercup a few minutes ago so, we should have enough people." My eyes try to lighten up even though I'm still completely out of it. The girls and I love to work at the infirmary 'cause its our favorite place to work. Angel Utonium, the youngest of us, loves to entertain the little boys and girls that come in. Then Buttercup Utonium, likes to hold down the patients that try to runaway from the infirmary. With her being incredibly strong, for a female slave that is.

"I'll be there." I say "Just one thing to do before I go there, okay?" A smile erupts her face as dose mine. She gives a smile nod before running to her destination. You see right now I'm in the cotton field out side of the camp. No not a camping camp a slave camp. To be more specific the Jojo slave camp. My friends and I weren't so lucky to be in the Jojo's camp – Why? Do you ask well you see the Jojo's aren't that, how should I put this?

_Slave Friendly._

Or really friendly in General. You see, the Jojo's are pure blooded demons. Well technically they stated the demon race, they're the Kings and Queens if you will.

I pick up my basket of cotton as the rain pores harder and thunder and lighting fill the sky. Where was I? Oh yes!

The head of the house is King Chaos Mojo Jojo, he is _head_ of the demon council. His wife, or in demon terms mate, is Sara Keane Jojo. She is probably the nicest out of the whole family, for she's the whole reason that we slaves a meal a day.

As I enter the gate of the camp I'm socking wet and the rain is still pouring.

Then there's their flesh and blood, their pride and joy, if you will. The four Jojo brothers are the meanest, rudest, _murderous_ demons in the whole world. Hell, maybe even the _Galaxy_. The eldest of the four is Shadow Jojo, he shall be the next king when his father retires – or dies, which ever comes first. I've heard that if you look into his eyes long enough, you can see leadership and hatred for the world in his eyes.

The second eldest is Brick Jojo, he's more so the keeper of his brothers when things get drastically out-of-hand hand. But he's known for his smart ass and bad boy attitude. I roll my eyes. To be completely honest with you I really could care less for him and his brother with the attitude he has, and I've also heard that every hot girl he's ever _remotely_ found attractive he's brought them to his bed.

Then there's Butch Jojo, he's the bronze behind the four. He's the one I've also heard that he could take down a powerful army all by himself, it's just a rumor but it's a popular one. I scoff, that's not possible even for demon standers, I think he started it just to gain attention in my opinion. I shouldn't even get started on him with his sexual habits.

I drop the basket of at the trading facility and look around for a moment then started to walk toward the infirmary tent.

The last of the four and youngest is Boomer Jojo. People say he's the gentleman of the four – if you stay on his good side. If anyone gets on his bad side that's probably the last time anyone will ever hear of them, or see them ever again.

My sisters and I know that we're never going or are supposed to see them. If only we mattered to them, then maybe we could see what they look, _possibly_ even _sound_ like. I sigh when I get to the steps of the infirmary. We'll just have to keep dreaming till we do.


	2. Chapter One

**[Edited by DangerousAngel123 - 7/23/2016]**

* * *

**[Brick]**

Knock-knock

My crimson eyes look up from my book to the door, and glared at the mahogany. "Master Brick," Oh great, its one of those 'shy' maids. "your father has requested your presents in his study. Your brothers are already there, waiting." I sighed, placed my book down on the table besides my bed, and ran a hand through my red-ish auburn shabby hair with annoyance plastered on my face. _What does he want now?_ I thought to myself.

"Fine," I finally say getting up from my comfortable bed, put my hat, and walked to the door. The maid was still there, blushing madly, might I add. I smirk as she soon walks away giggling thinking something stupid probably. If I weren't so hung up on looking for my soul-mate then I would have her bending over already.

'Ya see, me and my brothers are looking for our life long soul-mates – mates for short, because we decided that we were tired of all the sluts trying to have a 'serious' relationship with us. Plus, when we do find our mates no one – And I do mean no one – will ever try to take them away from us. I really need someone to hold onto.

I make a right turn at the end of the hallway and enter the giant library double doors. Father is sitting in the desk chair in the middle of the room. Shadow is leaning on one of the book cases that's right beside the desk, Butch is sitting in the chair in front of the desk looking bored as usual, and Boomer is being the 'gentleman' he is and waiting patently.

Looks like I'm the last one here, that's a first. "You asked for us father?" Shadow said first his one red and one black eyes looking at him with curiosity and moving his black and red spiky hair out of his face. Only the most purest of demons have this trait, he was the first so I'm guessing that's why he has it and not the rest of us.

"Ah, yes," He starts by placing his glasses onto the desk and looking at all of us. "we're running out of servants in the Palace and we need you to get some for us to feed of off, too. So, I need you to go to the slave camp north of here and bring back five of each gender. You boys can handle that right, Butch?" Butch looks up, his dark forest green eyes meeting dad's cold pitch black one's. His midnight black hair is in its usual upward spikes.

"Yes sir." Butch stated rolling his eyes in the process, he turns to Boomer and says. "What 'bout you brother? Will you lose your temper, or do we have to strap you to the bed?" Boomer's dark ocean blue eye's gleam with annoyance. He's what Hitler would call a perfect 'human' being blue eye's and golden hair that is slicked back making him look professional with only a few strands trying to cover his eyes.

"That was one time, and no we don't." Boomer snapped at him. I roll my eyes at them and face my father

"That means yes, father. We'll get the slaves for you." I finish for my brother Shadow who was about to say the same thing.

"Boys, me and your mother have been talking and we think it's time for you all to get off your asses and finally find your mates. And I'm not taking no for an answer." He tells us as the four of us start walking to the door. We stop turn our head to him, and just stand there, for a few moments when Shadow finally said something.

"Actually dad have been looking for our mates. Its just not that easy."

Our mother enters the room as he said those words and squealed. "When you find them let me be the first to see them, okay?" I smile she is so childish, but that's why we love her. We nod, as we finally walk out of the room. Shadow instructs some of the many servants to run a bath for the new slave that'll be coming in.

When that's over and done with we get into the car and drive over to the slave campground.

* * *

**[Shadow]**

"So Shadow," I turn to look at my littlest brother in blue as we get out of the car with our whips. "What are you goanna do when you finally have your Queen?" My other brothers snicker at the question. I glare at them as they shut up.

"Lets talk about this later. 'Kay Boom?" he nods as we enter the camp. When we get to the gate people start to look I cracked my whip at them and there eyes widen **"Now y'all listen up!"** I yell at the crowed **"You'll all line up from shortest to tallest so we can start the picking for who'll be the new servants slash food in the Palace or we'll kill you with out any warning, understood!"**

I watched as they all lined up in chaos and my brothers and I went our separate ways.

I already found two people when a delightful smell found its way into my senses. It was a mix of vanilla and honey. I started to follow it. When I did find the source, I swear my breath hitched in my throat.

I saw a beautiful girl with snow white hair and can barley be notice by all the mud, and eyes that almost look like mine but one's the color of melted silver with bags under them as if she hasn't slept for days. She's probably near five foot because I'm about six foot three so it seemed about right. She looked to be almost dead, but to me she looked to be an angel that fell from heaven.

**_Mate._** My inner demon said to me in the back of my mind – more like clawing and scratching. "What's your name, slave?" I asked in a harsh tone to hide my need to know excited one.

She gave me a tired, yet nervous, smile and a small curtsy. "H - Hello Master Shadow, my name is An - Angel, Angel Utonium." Her voice was like silk on a winter's night and seemed to melt my insides. My inner demon keeps telling me to touch her but I had to resist – even though it was painful to. "I - If you don't mind me asking Sir, b - but why would my name be of any in - importance to you?" My Angel stopped feeling like she did something wrong "Be - Be - Because I - I am just a mere human." Her voice seemed to trail off and she flinched like I was going to hurt her.

I stood there thinking for a moment, trying to find the right solution, so that she didn't flip out over the thought of herself being a soul-mate to a man of high status. "Well, I need to know the name of my new personal maid now, shouldn't I?" I smirk, perfect. I'll get to know her and when the time is right I'll tell her.

"I - I must have to de - decline Master." Her eyes widen a fraction. I was shocked. _She has to what?!_ "Y - You might want to pick someone else for that. I - I've been 'ta - told that I can't do any - anything right." I look straight at her with glaring eyes, she's looking at the dirt on her brown uniform and pulling on the skirt – that uniform will be burned when we get back to the Palace, she's going to be pampered and the whole nine yards.

I lean down and lift her chin, glaring straight into her soul. She may be my _mate_, but she is _not_ telling me what I can and _cannot_ do. "You shall be my personal maid weather you like it or not." She nodded fearfully staring at me wide eyed. I looked around and found an old looking tree, perfect. "Now, you will stand under that tree and will stay there until I come for you, understood?"

She nodded again and walked over to the tree looking back to me then sitting under it, obediently. I nodded then making my way across the dirt field, smirking at finally finding my _obedient_ mate.

* * *

_Thank you for taking the time to read my story:_

_ButchLovesKao-Chan_

_Mystery99_

_And Red-Phonix14_

_Thank you for taking your time!_


	3. Chapter Two

**[Edited by DangerousAngel123 - 7/24/2016]**

**[Butch]**

_Why did I ever agree to ever come along? _I scream in my thoughts as we get out of the car. I already have a giant migraine from a maid screeching at me, wanting to wake me up that morning to have that meeting with father. Ugh – life hates me!

"So Shadow," Little boy blue said to Shadow as we're finally out of the car. "What are you goanna do when you finally have your Queen?" Brick and I snicker at the question, but it's a question we all have to think about that, well if I was being asked that question I'd tell you the truth I'm the tough one – the one who uses and discards girls like tissues – of my brothers but I'd be very _protective _when it comes to _my_ mate.

But I'd have to be the gentle as well as make sure she's loved and make sure she never leaves me. Even if she tried I'd probably chain her to my bed and keep her there until she loves me. I might be tough but every one needs someone.

Shadow glares at us and we instantly stopped. I really don't want to get him mad. The last time someone did his inner came out and splattered the man's blood on the granite floor. It's frightening and I'm supposed to be the tough one.

When we get through the gates the slaves start to look at us and when they get the message, their eyes shine in fear. I smirk, fear is the perfect way to make the strongest of people fall on there feet – I _love_ it. **"Now y'all listen up!"** Shadow yells at the crowd **"You'll all line up from shortest to tallest so we can start the picking for who'll be the new servants slash food in the Palace or we'll kill you with out any warning, understood!"**

When my brother finishes his message, the slaves started to run around in chaos. Not even a few seconds later they're in a semi-perfect line and my brothers and I go our separate ways to find the slaves we want to bring to the Palace when a fragrance of sweet apples and kiwi hits me hard. My instincts took over and I started walking over to where it is when I do I swear the wind got knocked out of me. Right there siting in a horribly crafted chair was the most beautiful - _stunning _\- girl I've ever seen.

The girl has midnight black hair like mine but only a shade lighter, light emerald green eyes that shine like the green glass sea, tan olive skin with dirt staining it, and a brown uniform covers the skin. She was looking to the right with a bored expression.

_**Mate.**_ My inner demon whispers to me as I make my way to her and speak with authority lacing my voice. "What are you doing slave? You should be standing in line with your fellow humans." She looks up at me with an annoyed look.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" She told me rudely. My eyebrow rose in surprise. _No one has ever talked to me like that._ "But if you must know, I'm why to much for them to handle. They would need to be dragging me to that stinking Palace by my hair if they ever pick me." _That can be arranged __**Mate.**_ "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have chores to do." She starts to walk away but I hold my arm out in front of her.

"That is no way to talk to your superior." I growl out staring right into her eyes. "And you have _not_ been told to leave my precents slave. Now sit back down before I make you." I tell her getting ready to lash out if needed. "You will be coming to the Palace to become my maid. My very _personal_ maid if needed." Shadow sent me a mind-link right before i was about to lose my mind.

_I have found my mate. She has been told to stay put under an old tree in the courtyard. If any of you see a short female with snow white hair, you __**will **__tell me._

Shadow also found his mate? Hope shes not a handful like mine.

"What? No, I'm not. And my name is not _slave_, it's Buttercup, Buttercup Utonium!" She tells me, looking aggravated. I smirk, Buttercup huh? I like it.

"I can have whoever I want, and I want _you._" I tell her as she continues to stand her ground. "Now, you're gonna stay right there and not move from this spot. Understand, _Butt__-__er__-__cup_?"

Buttercup mumbles a quick 'Yes Sir' and sits back on the chair, again. I watch her for a little while longer making sure she wont runaway. When I'm stratified Buttercup's not gonna make a run for it, I walk away from her and start to pick again. But her body and spitfire attitude still on my mind.

* * *

**[Boomer]**

I walk around the pitiful humans as they either tremble in fear or stand tall cockily. That's all they're used for is food anyways. Used for nothing more than labor and their precious red _blood._

A loud gasp caught my attention. "Look out!" A voice called out but before I could turn around someone crashes right into me. It didn't hurt or anything but I think I hurt the one who crashed into me. The weird thing was, was that pleasurable shocks surged through my body making my inner purr. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry i wasn't looking where I was going! I was trying to get into my spot in line when -" I looked down at her so that i could tell her off and was not expecting to see light diamond blue eyes staring up at me in concern.

I took a long look at her from her dirty blond hair to her bare feet up. She had blond hair and eyes like I said blue diamonds, and sun kissed skin. Her lips were moving telling me how sorry she was and her story about an animal of some sorts being hurt. She was wearing the brown slaves uniform, it looks horrible on her!

**_Mate_**. My inner demon growled out at me, loving the feeling his females skin under my hands gave him. "It's fine I guess I should have gotten out of the way." I tell her as my inner demon begs me to feel her further but I had to resist. I'm not violating my mate - just yet.

"Are you sure your okay? I did hit you kinda hard." She tells me looking concerned for my health, all I do is nod my head and give her a heartfelt smile. She finally sighs in relief. "Oh how stupid of me not to tell you my name it's Bubbles Utonium. I'm sorry."

_Bubbles_, I thought to myself in my head '_such a perfect name for a perfect beauty._ "Well, its a pleasure to meet you Bubbles, my name is Boomer Jojo." Her eyes widen and immediately jump away from me, her eyes widening in horror.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry Master Boomer! If i had known -" I place my finger on her soft lips.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, no need for apologies."

Shadow send me a mind-link sounding confident and stern.

_I have found my mate. She has been told to stay put under an old tree in the courtyard. If any of you see a short female with snow white hair, you **will** tell me._

My brother found his Queen? Wonderful! Now my mate will have someone to have conversation with!

"May I ask of you a favor?" I ask her in a 'questioning' tone she nods her head. I look around a bit to find the perfect place. "Can you stay right there?" I point to a bench next to a building that looked like it was made of rock "Until I come to get you at least."

Bubbles' looks there then back to me with confusion. "Come get me? Come get me for what?"

"Why to take you back to the palace of course! Now, stay right there an do not think about running away. I will catch you." She nods and walks over to sit. I look at her one last time before walking away wanting to running over to her and kiss her. I shake my head going back to my work with the biggest smile on my face - which surprised some slave, but a glare shut them up - thinking about my Bubbles.

* * *

_Well that's Butch and Boomer's Point Of View thank you for reading:_

_Mystery99_

_Red-Phonix14_

_Flame-LAPTOPWOKS_

_Blossicklover456_

_Magic-Butterfly22_


	4. Chapter Three

Brick's P.O.V.

'Why is our slave camp so… big?' my thoughts get the best of me as I walk through the lines in the camp. I really need some one to talk to. Ugh where's Boomer when you need him?

The lines seam to get longer every time I pass someone… But one caches me eyes' and also her sent cherries and strawberry's when I looked at her more closely.

Beautiful. Is the first thing that comes into my mind. She had orange/auburn hair that was really horribly brushed. Her blossom pink eyes were on the brig of closing. Her skin was clean probably from the rain last night and her brown uniform was a mess.

'Mate…' my inner told me as I'm walking toward her to get her name, "What's you name?" She turns to me with a questioning gaze.

Still unsure what was happing she speaks "Blossom, Blossom Sakkara Akatsutsumi…" Blossom such a beautiful name it fits her. Her skin feels perfect in my hand and everything. My inner was telling me to touch her more. I wish I could.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Blossom starts fiddling with her thumbs "But um aren't you suppose to be looking for people to work in you palace?" my eyes widen I realization damn I wanted to…

My thoughts were interrupted by Shadows voice '_Bro's you'll never guess I've found my mate, but if you happen to find your mate, like I did then tell them there you're new personal maid then say to stay in a certain place. We'll find how to tell them later.' 'Got it' _Butch replied_ 'On it.' _Boomer said _'read yea.' _I looked at my Blossom replying to him she looked at me as if her mind was on overdrive.

I looked around a bit then found the perfect place to put her "Well yes but I need you to stay right there" I point to a flower field that has red roses and other flowers that aren't as beautiful as her… though it'll have to do… She looked at him still confused but goes over anyways.

As she walks away I smirk and walk away thinking about my beautiful Blossom…

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Angel was looking around the tree thinking about how her life will be like at the palace when some one called her name "Angel! What are you doing out here we need you in the cotton field!" when Angel turned around the manager of the camp, Copper, was there with a look that could kill.

Copper was pretty and she made sure to show it. Her chocolate brown hair shimmered in the light that hit her just right, with her dark stormy gray eyes that could look strait at ones soul. Her face had the one of power no one could say no to it. Angel always thought that if she ever saw the Jojo's in real life they would act like her, Angel was surprised that Prince Shadow didn't act like that toward her, but moving on...

One thing about Copper you should know she hates her job she hates everyone that's prettier than her and will kill then. The reason she hasn't killed the girls was because she thought that they'd suffer harder if they did the worsted jobs in her book.

Angel looked at her as if she was scolded "But-t ma'am…" she never got to finish her cause of the sharp pain that went though her cheek. When she touched it all she feel was the red liquid that should flow though her body not on it.

"No, buts! _You_ we're _supposed_ to be there _yesterday_!" She screeched as she slapped her cheek again and walked away steaming. When Coppers out of Angels line of vision tiers still coming out of her eyes grab some paper out of her pocket and writes down an note and attaches it to the tree

Angel still had tiers coming down her cheeks as they mixed with her blood; she tried to wipe them away as she looks both ways walking away. Her blood leaving a sent that was clearly hers…

* * *

Buttercup was sitting in the chair that Butch told her to stay in but was ready to make a run for it, but of cores would get in trouble her new 'master'. That made her laugh… well until she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Tiers were wanting to come out… she wouldn't let them she was strong she wont let them fall.

As she looked up to met the person's eyes- even though she already knew whom it was- and met the eyes of her supervisor the third in command, Sweetie, looking at her with hatred in her eyes.

She too was a beautiful young lady just like Copper – her sister – but had raven hair with blue eyes to match. Her skin was pail; it would put Snow White to shame. She was very beautiful, but she hated Buttercup cause she was even more beautiful than her; and she _hated_ it!

"What are _you_ doing out here doing nothing when you have work to do you lazy _Bitch_ you're supposed to be out washing the dishes from the palace." Sweetie goes on talking "You should be happy its not everyday you get to actually see something from the _Palace_."

As she walks away Buttercup put her hand on the back of her head to find how much damage Sweetie cost. When she looked at her hand there was blood allover. Buttercup panicked ripping a piece of fabric of off her uniform and tying it to her head praying it'll stop. She was walking away forgetting about the green eyed man that'll be furious when he comes back…

* * *

Bubbles was humming to herself replaying the words of kindness that Prince Boomer told and she's going to the palace to. That's a lot to think about even for her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone started to pull on her hair "Hey that hurts!" Bubbles said to the attacker tiers were spilling out of her eye.

The person just laughs and had a cruel smudged look on her face. She was probably the slut out of the group she's the one who thinks she get away with anything and not do her work and suck on men. I don't even know if I can describe what she's like anymore.

Cinderella; that's her name. She has dirty blond hair and hazel eyes that shine with blue and green. The sun or the depths of hell I like to say kissed her skin in a way no one should be. "What are you doing out here slut? Your not aloud to out here after the prince take what they need…" Cinderella said glaring at Bubbles still holding her hair " you have to go to the infirmary to mend some people who got wiped from the Jojo brothers… Oh and one more thing…"

Cinderella takes her nail filer and makes a deep cut in Bubbles arm that starts gushing blood immediately. She left her sitting there all alone. As the tiers kept pouring down Bubbles thought about Prince Boomer "Sorry," Bubbles said in a quite voice "but I'll just mess things up there like I do here…" she walked away with the smell of raspberries and blueberries left behind…

* * *

Blossom mind was on overdrive 'why would Prince Brick act like a gentleman?' she thought passing around ' I mean shouldn't he be like-' she never got to finish her thought when she felt a pain in her stomach.

Groaning in pain she looked up to she the face of, Beauty the eldest of the four supervisors, she was the most beautiful out of the group. But the thing is she'll have buckets and buckets of make up on that she stull from the palace. She had shimmering brown hair that had blond highlights that look like they were put in. Her light brown eyes look like the bark on a tree in summer.

"What are you doing out here you should be doing you chores." She gasped and had a 'surprised' look on her face "are you trying to ditch your work? I thought you were the good one unlike Buttercup… she can't do anything right but you" she ticked and kicked her in the stomach "So go do your job right and do the one you already did a second time we need things done right."

As she walk away Blossoms was trying to blink away the tiers that were spilling out. Blossom got up and started walking away leaving some blood on the floor…

* * *

**Well that's it for today sorry I haven't been posting sooner it's just that it's now summer vaca and all this stuff is happing and I just finished reading **_**the Host**_** and I baled on the movie. I'm in so much stress right now. And I'm so for ranting I'm… I'm just mad! D: **

**So any who there it is hope you love it and thank you:**

_**Red-Phoinx14**_

_**Gilly boy**_

_**SnowSongX347**_

_**Jinxercup**_

_**allyD**_

_**Sisternature365**_

**And last but not least** _**litterry**_

**Hope you liked it bye!**


	5. Chapter Four

_Normal P.O.V._

The ruffs were meeting up with each other to tell them about their mates "You guys will never believe it," Boomer said to his brothers when he saw them, "I finally found my mate!" he exclaimed with excitement "and she's so beautiful and her eyes…"

If you didn't know this about Boomer than here's a fact for you. He doesn't judge people on what they look like or what they wear, he looks at their eyes. He believes that the eyes are the gate way to any ones sol. All four of them do but that's a secret that I'm not a loud to share with you so lets get on with the story shall we?

"I bet she is Boomer," Shadow started "but not as beautiful as mine though…" he thought of his Angel as he said those words. He remembered that she was at the cherry tree.

"Well that's nice and all but mine is a bad ass," Butch also started "she even had the nerve to tell me that that she wasn't even needed when she's mine." All three boys look at him.

"Please tell me you didn't tell her." Brick told his hotheaded brother.

"And please tell me you listened to me order." Shadow told him as he stared at him with angered eyes.

"Don't worry bro I didn't tell her she's mine." Butch told his brothers in a pissed of to tone. "Do you really not trust me that much?" Boomer was the one to sleek this time he needed to start acting tough now that he found his mate.

"Actually yes, yes you are very untrustworthy..." Boomer on the inside was during because he thought he was going to die but instead got a playful smirk from Brick.

"Boomer speaks the truth Butch and we have to face the truth." All he do got from Butch was an studied smirk "but I believe that my mate is going to be prettier then all of yours together..." he told them with a dreamy Sigh and love in his eyes.

They all had love in there eyes any always will have it in there eyes when there mates around. Shadow was the first one to snap out of it and tell his brothers "we Ned to hurry up and make sure there ok ad nothing bad happens to them... we'll meet back at the car when we get them, got it?"

They all nod an and walk to the place were they left them. Let's go to Brick first as he was walking over there he kept thinking about what he was goanna do once he brought his mate home. 'Well I did tell mother I show Blossom to her first.'

* * *

As he enters the field but there's no sign of his pink eyed beauty anywhere. Brick looked around frantically still no sign of her." Blossom?" He said no answer. "BLOSSOM?" He yelled her name but there was still no answer.

He was about to run around the camp when a smell all to familiar filled his senses. 'Blood...' the first thing that came to his mind as the sent of his mate also fills his senses.

Brick eyes glowed red at the moment and followed the sent of blood, strawberries, and cherries. It led him to a small tent. The sent was stronger on the other side. Brick closed his eyes and took a giant breath and stepped into the room and his breath hitch.

In front of him was his Blossom with blood all over the side of her uniform and was trying so hard to stay awake and not pass out from blood loss.

Brick himself and his inner demon were in rage right about now. There mate was hurt and he has no idea who did it and it's pissing him off.

"Blossom..." he said as walks over to her, she turns around to met his face and when she does her face has horror written all over it "didn't I tell you to stay at the flower field and why are you bleeding?"

The look on Blossoms face never left and she was really going to pass out from loss of blood. "I'm sorry prince Brick but my supervisor kicked me and made me no my chores." When she stopped Brick was now steaming.

At this point in time Brick was so mad that he could probably bet the living hell out of the devil himself "If you don't mind me asking but what is you _supervisors_ name?" he was trying to take the anger out of his voice but failed.

"Her n-am-e i-s Beauty-y your highn-" she never finished her sentence because she passed out from the loss of blood His eyes were glowing red with anger at this point. He took off his shirt and started to rip it in to strips. Brick wrapped them around her as carefully as he could.

When he finished tying it around her wound and teleported to the infirmary and placed her on one of the cots next to bubbles he set off looking for the supervisor that shed his mate's blood…

* * *

Boomer had the biggest smile on his face that anyone has ever seen. When he turned the corner to where his Bubbles was suppose to be when he looked over their and his heart sank. She's not there…

When Boomer got closer the smell of blood came to his senses. His eyes started to glow electric blue with anger. Boomer hated it when something or someone he loves is hurt or broken. He followed the sent of blood, raspberries, and blueberries to a wooden house with a red cross over the doorway.

His eyes where still glowing when he entered the house. His eyes widen in horror on what he saw. His Bubbles was soaked in blood, well at least her arm was. Her eyes were dropping but she still had a cheerful smile. She was talking to one of the workers there and he couldn't help be eavesdrop on their conversation…"come on Bubbles I need to check that arm of yours Cinderella really did a number on it."

When Boomer herd the name of the person who hurt his sweet little mate he clenched his fists to were they made a electric blue mist. "I know RJ but there's other people who need help mor-" she couldn't say anymore because she fell into a state of unconsciousness.

Boomer teleported his way over to her shocking the RJ guy and placing her in one of the cots. He graded the bandages and the cleaning solution cleaned her wound and raped it. When he finished he ran a hand through one of her pigtails and looked at RJ.

"Where is this _Cinderella_ girl that hurt my Bubbles?" his voice was coted with venom that could clearly be herd in his voice. He was defiantly not happy.

"She should be in her room on the other side of the lake with her sisters…" RJ wouldn't make eye contact with Boomer he couldn't. "… Your highness." When Boomer got his information he ran for the other side of the lake with a killing instant in his eyes…

* * *

Butch had a blank expression on his face. But when you look into his eyes you can see his desire and happiness. From the corner of his eyes he could see some slave girls blushing and giggling at him. I mean who wouldn't he was hot and had a bad boy reputation… But of coarse he doesn't care about that anymore cause he now found his mate that he desperately wanted to find.

When he approached his destination there was something off. He couldn't taste the smell of apples and kiwi but instead he tasted blood… His eyes widen in horror and he starts to run to the spot where Buttercup should have been. When he got there he was steaming with rage there was blood allover the chair and her smell lingered behind.

His eyes started to glow dark forest green and his hand started to get the glow that his brothers got when there mad a hell. He started to run and fallowed the smell of blood to the kitchen when he entered the kitchen he was pissed. Laying on the floor unconscious was Buttercup with a bloody cloth on her head with blood still poring out.

When he teleported next to her and started to heal his blooded mate with his powers you see butch has the power to heal people since he always get hurt in his battles and/or training with his supervisors and trainees so he got the power to heal.

When he finished healing her he still wasn't satisfied he needed to know what happened to his Buttercup. He picked her up in his arms bribe style and teleported to the infirmary and placed Buttercup next to Blossom and Bubbles. And want of looking for the person that hurt Buttercup…

* * *

Shadow is in rage. He was going to the cotton field just like the letter said he wasn't mad at the letter he was mad at what was on it that made him mad. He was knocking into people over with only one thing on his mind. When his was close enough to the field he heard giggling and laughing he stopped by a tree to see Angel and some children that were running around her while she was picking the cotton.

"Auntie Angel did you know it's my birthday?" a little boy said as he stops in front of her. When Shadow got a good look at her he saw that his Angel had a really bad bloody cheek and was trying to smile for the child. But her eyes where dropping telling her to sleep.

She put on a thinking face and finally said, "Now if I remember correctly your birthday was last year." she smirk at the little boy playfully and the boy just puffed his cheeks out in annoyance "I'm kidding, I'm kidding now what's your birthday wish?" she asked him as her eyes started to drop even more.

"Well I want Copper to stop hitting you and telling you that you a-" He never finished his sentence because Angel fell unconscious but before she hit the ground Shadow was already there and caught her.

The children where terrified when they saw the look on Shadows face "Who is this _Copper_?" He was steaming at this point.

"Well Copper is one of the main supervisors of the camp and she absolutely hates Angel because she prettier than her…" a little girl stated to him "and I just think that's just stupid though…"

Shadow growled 'She hurt her because she prettier than her? Now that calls for a beating!' He thought in his head "Thank you kids you can go back to what ever you were doing…" he told them as he transported to the infirmary where the other girls are and placed Angel beside Buttercup the girls weren't bleeding any more. But he was still mad at this Copper person.

'_Yo, bros did your mates also get hurt by some supervisor_?' he asked them in telekinesis they responded at the same time '_yes…' 'I know where they are though.'_

'_Where are they Boomer!'?_ Shadow yelled in his head as Boomer finished his sentence '_there at the end of the lake in a tent that looks like ours when we camp… But how's that possible we're the only ones with those…'_ '_Just stay there and we'll be with you soon…got it Boomer?' 'Yes Butch…and Brick…' _

The three other boy run to the end of the lake to see Boomer looking though one off the flap windows. They all look though the window with him and find the four girls that hurt their mates sitting there and laughing and talking.

"Oh Copper that was a great idea making the girls bleed to death like that it was brilliant." Cinderella said to Copper.

"It really was hon now they wont be in our way anymore." Sweetie told her sister with a smirk plastered on her face "Buttercup really gets on my nerves…" Butch starts to growl at her and was about to pounce when Brick put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know girls, I know but remember it wasn't our fault," Copper said to her sisters "right Beauty?... Beauty?" they turned to where Beauty should have been But instead find Brick with a firm hand on her neck and where about to grad her. When Shadow and them graded them by the neck and started choking them.

The four girls where turning blue _**"you know…"**_ the girls eyes widen at the voice, it was Butch's inner demon _**"it's not nice to touch something that doesn't belong to you…"**_ His voice was dusky and dark. Even the underworld devil wasn't this horrific.

The four girls never got to speak because the boy broke their neck in two and drank their blood. Another fact to tell you people demons are like vampires in a way they too have to drink blood to survive there long life they too just like vampires are immortal they will live until the earth explodes into a million pieces… it will happen just you wait…

As they finished killing the use-to-be-supervisors, they ran to the infirmary held their girls bribable style and teleported to there separate rooms, placed the girls on there bed and waited for the loves of their lives to wake up…

* * *

**Well you people happy now an extra long chapter to satisfy all ya'll? And if it doesn't I'm really sorry I was in Colorado for the weekend and I had no idea how to use my dads old-crappy-computer-thing and I'm so sorry… and if you sue me…umm... I have a donut for you ^-^"! Any who thank you for reading:**

**Magic-Butterfly22**

**Red-Phonix14**

**Blossicklover456**

**Sisternature365**

**dragonroses**

**gilly boy**

**SnowSongX347**

**Vamplov**

**allyD**

**Red**

**And last but not least Jinxercup!**

**I love you all and have a wonderful night! **


	6. Chapter Five

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

I feel like I'm on a cloud. A nice fluffy cloud… but how's that possible? I should be in the infirmary with R.J. so Cinderella doesn't kill me… As I move a bit the 'cloud' moves with me and made a 'pop' sound.

I'm on a bed? But there's none in the slave camp so how?

"Bubbles…"

'Hello?'

"Bubbles, please wake up…"

I know that voice but from where…? "Nya ~ Why dose my head hurt? ~" I say a loud as I sit up form the silk blue bed.

"Oh thank god your ok!" I turn my head to meet the voice. I slightly gasp as dark blue eyes meet mine, Prince Boomer; he was sitting beside the bed in a choosy chair.

"Prince Boomer?" I ask, "What am I doing here? Aren't I supposes-" I never got to finish my sentence because his had started to cress my cheek. I'm blushing really badly right now.

"You're here because I brought you here." His voice was kind and loving the kind of voice I never got. "You where bleeding really badly and…" the last part he looked away and I couldn't hear him. He was mumbling I wish I could say some thing but sense he's a prince can't say a thing.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I say as I throw the covers off of me and throw my feet over the side of the bed. I look around the room and start to talk again "A better question would be: Where is here?"

The room huge like in those book that Blossom found for all four of us that one-day. It had very dark blue walls and a light blue control wall. On the bed like I said before there was light and dark blue silk sheets and on the sides of the bed there were bedside tables and they each had a lap on top of it. At one end of the room there was a fireplace and a picture of some thunder bolts, on one side of the room there was a desk and next to it there was a book shelf with well not that many books and a lot of antics. And as mentioned there was a black and blue chair that Prince Boomer was siting in.

He chuckled and started to get up from his chair and in two second flat and had both of his hands on both sides of my body "Well," he started to lean toward my face and I now know that I'm blushing "like I said before, you where bleeding really badly and I had to stop it, and where you are, that's pretty simple your in my room." He started to growl "And I not goanna let anyone or any thing ever harm you ever again, you understand?" I nod.

He's scary when he's mad, "Um… I don't mean to interrupt but…" I hured a kind girl voice and turned to fully see her, "I'm suppose to bring all of the new servant to the servant hall so they can be cleaned and told what there jobs are going to be, Prince Boomer." She bowed and had giant blush on her face. She was pretty, and I mean it not like Cinderella pretty but beautiful-pretty! She had bright long brown/purple-ish hair that's in a high ponytail that ends at her shoulder blazes. She –like Blossom and Angel- has abnormal eyes they're a brilliant shade of purple.

She was wearing one of those old black and white maids uniform and had a light purple choker. "Bunny can't you see she's a little busy talking to me right now?" Prince Boomer said irritated as he still had his and on both sides of me. Bunny, that's a nice name.

"So… I'm supposes to go with you um… Bunny?" I ask as I push Prince Boomer away softly I'm not really that strong so it's hard for me to do things at the camp so a lot of people had to help me. Same as Angel she was really bad at lifting heavy things, too.

"Hey, where are you going?" Boomer said as I start to walk to the door.

"Well, I'm going to get some clothes because I really don't like having blood allover them and I probably need a bath, too." I tell him as I reach the door where Bunny is. When I turn to him I can see he has hurt in his eyes…but why? I'm just a human. Some one who is suppose to serve the demons and every other monster there is on this planet until I die. So he shouldn't be hurt by my world they mean nothing.

He let out a long deep sigh and smiled. No, I mean one of those smiles that could melt you heart and make your knees weak. The kind of smiles that I see in those anime shows when the hot guy smiles and there are roses in the background and sparkles in his eyes. But sadly this is real life not an anime and I can't take a liking to Prince Boomer it's not right.

"Okay, you can go," he said "but after you're done you have to come back to this room or I'll have to go look for you." I nodded and Bunny and me left the room. When we closed the door behind us Bunny started to sequel really loudly.

"OMG how in the world did you make him smile like that! No one has ever did that! Not even his mom!" she told me, and that kind of surprised me. To tell the truth I thought he always smiled like that it really soot's him a lot. I voiced my thought and Bunny just started at me like I was crazy. "Your kidding me, right?" she told my and all I did was shake my head no.

"It's a good thing your pretty,…" she told me shaking her head I hate it when people tell me that it makes me feel bad. Buttercup usually the one who tells people off when they say that, but I have no idea where she is. Was she chosen or not? That's my question…

We didn't talk again until we reached a door that said 'Servant headquarters' "this is the headquarters like it says on the door an this is where we sleep and all that stuff." Bunny says as we walk in the room. When we enter I noticed that everyone was rather talking or doing work and talking. It seems that they don't have care in the world.

My friends and I never got to do that all we ever did was work and work and more work. We never got a break and barely ever got sleep. Some people actually died in that camp, I was just lucky. I should have died. It's what I was born to do. I'm not special at all.

"This way miss..." Bunny tells me in a lady like voice and opening the bath door and I entered laughing.

**Buttercup POV**

Well this is how my life is so far. I woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room- that was amazing by the way- and then I find out that it's prince Butches room and that I'm his new personal maid AND stuffed into another dress! What is wrong with the world does it hate me that much!

I shouldn't have said anything. You want to know why? Because right now I'm back in Prince Butches room giving him food while he gives me perverted comments… Like, what de fuck did I do to you?

"So Buttercup…" he starts to say, "How does it feel to be in my room?" he finishes in a flirtations tone and coming closer to me. Insert sigh here. You see what I mean… Pervert!

"I really don't care." I say flat out and shove a fry into his mouth. As he swallows there was a nock at the door. A growl escapes his lips as he walks toward the door. When he opened it there was a blushing slave that looked like would pounce on him any second.

"What do you want?" Prince Butch said rudely.

"Well there's someone at the door for you and your brothers and I have-"

"That's nice now leave." He told her in a rude manner while grabbing my hand and walking out of the room. The girl had a hurt face and looked liked she was going to cry.

"That was mean." I tell the man pulling me by the hand.

"But she ruined the mood."

"What-"

"Never mind…" he grumbled as he let go of my hand and made it to the door. And now I'm smiling cause now I'm seeing the only reason why I was living throw that stupid camp. Blossom, Bubbles, and Angel… HALLELUJAH! I thought the princes' killed them… Don't know why though.

"Buttercup! Your ok!" Bubbles stated running over to hug me.

"Really, I thought you where still at the camp." Blossom said "Who knows what Sweetie and the others wood had done to you if just me and Bubbles and Angel where taken."

"Killed me that's what…" I said

"Well they're not going to." Angel said in her shy voice.

"You four know each other?" I turn around to meet the one who owns the voice, which is a boy that has red/auburn hair and blazing red eyes. I was about to speak when Blossom beat me to it.

"Well Prince Brick-" so that's his name "we've known each other ever since we where toddlers." The other Princes' seemed to like the answer cause they all nodded.

"Well then…" the prince with the odd black and red hair and eyes said like a gentleman, " come Angel and don't leave my side again we have people to greet." She looked down like she'd been scolded and walked toward him,

"Okay, Prince Shadow…" She told him once they're out the door. Prince Brick walked out next with Blossom fallowing behind him. Then Prince Butch walked out and I had to fallow him… but I wish I could ditch, like really badly.

Once we're outside all I can hear is:

"Butchie!" and that's when the Prince gets tackled in a hug.

De Hell?

**Angels POV**

…What Just happened? I'm asking this cause when Prince Shadow and I walked out the Prince was tackled and started being kissed allover the face by a girl.

She is pretty; she has black midnight hair that reached all the way below her butt and her bangs where placed perfectly on her head. The tips of her hair were die or naturally a really bright red that looks like blood. She was perfectly tanned and had a perfect body to accompany with the tan. I couldn't see her eyes because they closed and she was trying to kiss the soon-to-be king.

"Umm… Do I need to leave you alone or…?" I asked feeling cause I have no idea what I need to do. Finally the girl noticed me and opened her eyes and mine widened.

They where a beautiful shade of black that looked like the night sky but if you wanted to know what the night sky would look like with red stars then look into her eyes.

"Oh? Shadow who is this? She ask in a… I can't believe I'm saying this…horrid voice that puts shattered glass to shame.

"This is my personal maid, _Sassy_, and her name is Angel." Prince Shadow said in a disgusted tone then looked at me with a smile "and no you don't need to leave in fact Sassy you're the one who needs to leave." He told her and I pushing her off.

Once he got up the Sassy girl looked at him in shock, "Umm… it's nice to meet you…Sassy was it?" I asked her in a ladylike and shy voice of mine. She looked at me with steam coming out of her ears.

"It's _Lady_ Sassy to you, you little nothing. And did I give you permission to talk to me?" Lady Sassy said, I was about to answer but she cut me off "Yeah I didn't think so." She finished and before I knew it I was on the floor holding my cheek in pain…

_Why is it always my cheek?_ I asked in my head as tears came down my cheeks and onto the floor. That's when I also hurd three thuds and when I turned my head around I saw Buttercup on her back, Bubbles on her knees shedding tears, and Blossom facing me with a scared face.

She wasn't the only one I'm scared to death and that only worsened when I felt a demonic aura- Did I really get her that mad when I turn my head to the source it wasn't Lady Sassy at all but Prince Shadow.

But the thing is he looks so scary that the Devil should be cowering in a corner. His red eye turned black and all his hair is now black. Plus, he was holding Lady Sassy by the throat. When I looked at the others the four Princes' where sending off demonic auras'.

"**What are you doing, Sassy?" **Shadows voice came out dark and horrid, **"How dare you slap **_**MY**_** mate!" **

Mate? What's that- Oh no, please tell me he doesn't mean soul mate. Please!

**Blossom's POV**

Oh god why did Prince Brick say that? The definition for mate is: _A life long lover to the male/female or bride in human terms._

But the thing is why and how could I be Prince Bricks' mate? One of the four Princes' off the world and what am I again? Oh yes, a human slave that has no purpose in this world but to serve or be food nothing else. Period.

"What are you taking about Brickie? She's just a servant and a horrible one at that!" Lady Berserk said "She can't be your mate I should be your mate I've known you longer! Your mine!" She finished.

Tears started running down my cheeks. She's right I'm useless…

"**No you are not mine and I'm most defiantly not yours! I am Blossoms' and Blossom is **_**mine,**_** and you have no say in this matter…"** the prince tells her and throws her to the ground. **"Guards take her back to her house and make sure she never comes back to the palace again."**

Once the guards take lady Berserk and her sisters away the prince was already at my side. He seems to be back to normal.

"Your ok love? Dose your cheek hurt a lot? Do I need to get a healer?"

"No…" he sighed in relief "but can you tell me what happened back there and why I'm your mate?"

"Well I'll give you the short version. You're my mate the demon inside me marked you as mine, and your never leaving me."

"Can I have sometime to think about it?" I asked trying to walk away from him.

"No…" his voice was dark again "you're my property and your not allowed to think this over your mine and no one else's." he said as he grabbed my hand and transported to his room. "Now go dress into something else. You're going to meet the rest of my family."

And that's when he pushed me into the closet…

_**Soooo how's life?…good…bad…you want to slap me don't you. Well go a head no ones stopping you. And sorry for taking so long I have no excuse but I hope this will make up for it. **_

_**Thank you:**_

_**OhNoTheyDidn't**_

_**Guest**_

_**MusicSpeeksWhatWordscant**_

_**White vine**_

_**DarkRedGirl Yuuki Hitomizu**_

_**Sisternature365 **_

_**Babygirl5130**_

_**BatmanBeliver0027**_

_**SnowSongX347**_

_**gilly boy**_

_**allyD.H**_

_**fellincialolD**_

_**Magic-Butterfly22**_

_**Blossicklover456**_

_**Red-Phonix14**_

_**And last but not least Vamplov!**_

_**Ohhh and if you want to be a person in the story just tell me and I'll get back to you!**_


End file.
